


Vacation

by 14lizardsinabox



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, NSFW, Other, Summer, beach, haha yes beach fucking, unspecified reader gender, unspecified reader genetalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14lizardsinabox/pseuds/14lizardsinabox
Summary: A series of snipets of you and your partners while on vacation on the beach





	

**Author's Note:**

> As your local agender person, I attempted to make this as gender neutral as possible but im sorry if the actual fuckie gets a little bit vagina oriented, I tried my best to avoid being genitalia specific, but im not sure how I did.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jumin decide to distract yourselves from the quiet real quick

God it felt good.

Oh my god, it felt so good.

This was so nice, so good, you were so happy the both of you decided to do this, the both of you really needed it.

You snuggled yourself more into your towel, and let your toes burry themselves into the sand more as the sun warmed your back.

This was really nice, there was just one thing missing…            

You suddenly felt cold drops of water fall onto your back and you give a little shout as you turn to look up, and there he is.

Carefully tangling his fingers in his hair, pushing back his wet bangs, with that dead pan expression on his face; only to fling the water that had accumulated on his hands on you, again.

“JUMIIINNNN!!” You whine, the sound of your voice making his expression turn into a beaming smile letting his wonderful rare laugh slip out. You laugh with him the instant you hear it, you always do. It was so rare and infectious you felt it would be a sin not to laugh with him every time he did.

You comment on how the water must be nice as he sits down next to you.

“Very.” He responds “you need to go in soon, I don’t want you overheating. You’ve been drinking water right?”

You sigh out your response, of course you were, but was he?

“Youre right dear, this is why I need you here~” he says grabbing the bottle holding down your towel.

You adjust yourself back into the sand, secretly appreciating the cold water from before, cooling your back now, and for a while there’s silence. Only the noise of the waves crashing on the surf, the wind hitting the palm trees, and a couple of stray seagulls are heard.

“Im really glad I was able to buy this beach” You hear Jumin say after a couple of minutes, breaking the silence.

With that you lazily open your eye that’s towards him and slowly go to grab his hand, entangling your fingers in his, and the both of you sigh.

You snort out a laugh, as does he. The both of you were so embarrassing and flustered holy crap, it was always like this. But you weren’t complaining he was cute, and he said you were cute, which was always a plus.

You offhandedly mutter how you wonder how your daughter is doing.

He snorts out another laugh.

“I don’t understand why you have to call Elizabeth 3rd that, people will start saying we actually have a child”

You tighten your hold on his hand a bit more, you didn’t care, and she may as well have been your child. You worried about her just as much, if not more than Jumin, to be honest; and you were on a journey to teach him that he could care for her as much as he cared for you, even if in a different way.

You let quiet take over the beach again, thinking about nothing but the sun, the sea, and the hand of your love in yours.

He lets go after a while and lays himself beside you, taking in the sun just as you are.

The both of you lay in the silence for a while, truthfully you fell asleep, but you think Jumin did too because you heard a snore at one point.

After a while, you got up and made your way to the water so you could cool off, and when you came back you flicked water on Jumin, just as he had done to you before.

“Youre so cruel (MC)” He chuckled covering his face, he’d definitely been asleep when you did that.

You laugh, adjusting your swimsuit back into place before you plan to lay back down.

“So indecent” You hear him mumble

_What?_

“Looking that sexy…should be a crime” He says, a soft blush forming on his cheeks

You shimmy your hips playfully, letting another giggle slip out; Reassuring him he’s the only one who gets to see you like this.

“Oh, but you look this beautiful all the time, (MC)”

Your laugh ends with a choke, and your face instantly burns, not from the sun but from your embarrassment. _How did he always say these things so nonchalantly??! One moment he’s embarrassing, blunt, and a try hard at saying normal couple things, then he says things he’s actually feeling and he just says something like that?!_ You couldn’t help but scream a little in your mind.

You look back down to him, now sitting back up, and you sit in his lap, resting your head on his chest. You close your eyes, sinking into him, and he kisses your head. Then he kisses your neck, and you feel his hand on your thigh.

_Was… Was he thinking about it? Was he going to do what you thought he was going to do?_

“Jumin… are you going to--?”

“Do you want me to?”

_I mean… this is private property, right?_

_No one is going to suddenly show up? Right?_

_And if they do… well~~_

He laughs at your response and buries himself more into your neck and starts rubbing and stroking you on top of your wet swimsuit, prepping you. But honestly he didn’t need to, the sea water over your area had already prepped you enough for something quick like this.

He goes and lifts up your swimsuit a little, inching it down ever so gently, ever so slowly.

“You tan so fast” He says “I like it… shows me what parts are only mine” He purrs before going to back to sucking at your neck, and more forcefully playing with you.

You cover your mouth out of habit at that point, but feel his hand push it back down-

“You can be as loud as you want~ (MC)~” He slowly says, enunciating your name, skillfully touching you in all your favorite spots, in all your favorite ways. _GOD how did he learn those so fast?!_

You reach behind you, grabbing at the back of his head, pulling his hair a little, your back arching more and more as you get closer to coming.

His legs beside you gently squeeze your sides, inhibiting your breath a little, and you pull his hair even more, moaning, reveling in this new sensation.

He quickens his pace again and you cant help but lift your legs a little, throwing your comfort out the window, focusing on just this orgasm

_AND GOD_

_YOU Were so CLOSE_

_JUST~_

_A~ LITTLE MORE~ <3_

“(MC)~”

_GOD WHAT WAS IT??_

“Don’t cum until I tell you to”

_Jumin fuck you, but keep fucking me~_

And you obeyed, for some crazy reason you obeyed that sweet voice of his.

“Youre so close, don’t you want to release already”

_GOD YEAH <3 BUT YOU TOLD ME NOT TO?_

_“_ So obedient~” He laughs, you whimper to the sound of his voice beside your ear, _let me cum already!~_

And then you cant take it anymore, you let your hips buck and let out a nasty moan, throwing your head back onto his shoulder, his hands helping you ride it out as long as possible, as you pull his hair and let the shivers take over your body.

_FuCK~ <3_

The beach sounds even quieter after your moan echos through it, _god that was embarrassing._

“I didn’t tell you could cum yet”

You give out a big sigh, slightly annoyed, even though it was kind of hot.

“Just kidding, I wasn’t serious”

You snort out an ugly laugh, my God, Jumin Han, you’re such a fucking character.

He goes and hugs your waist, squeezing it tight, and you start sinking back into his chest. The mid day sun still beating down on the both of you but you couldn’t help it, it always felt safe in his arms.

You both then let the beach become silent again with just the sound of the surf and the wind gently hitting the trees behind you. It felt so good.

“(MC), you need to drink more water and cool off again” He bluntly stats, breaking the enjoyable quiet, but, you hate to admit he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> **** I DO NOT RECOMMEND HAVING ANY SORT OF SEXUAL ACTIVITIES ON THE BEACH TBH. THE BEACH IS FILLED WITH BACTERIA AND YOU DONT WANT MORE STUFF INSIDE YOU THAN YOUD ALREADY HAVE NORMALLY. FROM PERSONAL EXPERIENCE AND GROWING UP ON THE SEA- DONT TRY TO HAVE SEX ON THE BEACH. i mean if youre really careful and experienced then by all mean my friend go ahead; but typically it will not play out like these written fantasies.****  
> Hope you had fun!  
> i still have to type up the rest of the gang and ill be changing the order of the fics since they go in order of different times of day.  
> also i didnt read over this before posting so lmao sorry


End file.
